jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaiba's Contest
This is the story of how young Jaden created the Neo Spacians with the help of his friends. Chapter 1: Announcement *Young Jaden: *sighs sadly as he walks back home from school* *Young Jeffrey: Jaden? You okay? *Young Jaden: Just trying to forget about how everyone's back to avoiding me again... *Young Jeffrey: *growls* Cowards. Never mind them, bro. *Young Ash: We're not afraid of you, Jaden. We know you would never hurt anyone. *Young Jaden: I'm trying to think of what to do with Yubel, but..... I don't know... *Young Jeffrey: Hm...let's see... *?????: Attention all Duelists!!! *Young Jaden: ....! *Young Ash: Guys! Look! *(Seto Kaiba is on the screens) *Young Jeffrey: ...! Kaiba? *Kaiba: My company will be hosting a global competition!! Anyone who thinks they've got what it takes can enter!! *Young Ash: ...! *smiles as he gets an idea* *Kaiba: Just create a design for a new card, than mail your submission to the Kaiba Corporation. Winners will be hand-picked by me. Than your cards will be launched into space on a Kaiba Corp. satellite. 'Cause I figure, if there is intelligent life out there, than let's teach 'em how to Duel. *laughs* *Young Jeffrey: *thinks to himself* For a famous duelist, he certainly doesn't seem to have any respect at all. *Young Ash: Jaden! Why not enter the contest?! *Young Jaden: ...! Me? Enter it? *Young Jeffrey: That does sound like a good idea. Give it a try. *Young Jaden: You really think I should? *Young Ash: Why not? You do have a huge imagination. *Young Jeffrey: He's right. *Young Jaden: ..... *smiles* This is gonna be sweet! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Excellent. *Young Jaden: Maybe this is what I need to take my mind and troubles of Yubel away from. *Young Ash: That's the spirit! *Young Jaden: Guys? I'd like to assist me in this. *Young Jeffrey: You got it, bro. * Young Ash: Count me in! * Young Jeffrey: Let's get the girls. They can help us out. *Young Jaden: *smiles* Sweetness! The more the merrier! * (They go to find Young Alexis and Young Aqua) Chapter 2: Working on the Cards *Young Jaden: Hm..... *thinking* *Young Ash: Any ideas yet? *Young Jaden: I'm trying to think of what kind of cards to create. There's so many options.... *Young Jeffrey: Hm. ...! I got it! *Young Jaden: What is it? *Young Jeffrey: How about "Neo-Spacians"? *Young Aqua: "Neo-Spacians"? *Young Jeffrey: From outer space. *Young Alexis: Makes sense, seeing how if we win, the cards will be sent to space. *Young Jeffrey: Sounds like a plan, right? *Young Jaden: .... "Neo-Spacians". *smiles* I love it! *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Sweet. *Young Aqua: Where did you come up with that name, Jeffrey? * Young Jeffrey: The idea of cards going to outer space. * Young Aqua: *smiles* You're so smart, Jeffrey. *kisses his cheek* *Young Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Young Jaden: Now that we have an idea... *opens the art supplies drawer* let's see what we can come up with. *Young Jeffrey: Right. *Young Aqua: I may not be a good artist, but I'll do my best. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* I know you can do it. *Young Alexis: *grabs some paper and crayons* Let's win this, Jaden. *kisses Jaden on the lips* *Young Jaden: *smiles *Young Jeffrey: Since there are 6 elements in the card game, let's each pick one to do. I can handle Fire. *Young Aqua: I'll do Light. *Young Ash: I'll do Wind. *Young Alexis: Dibs on Water. *Young Jaden: Than I get Earth and Dark. *(They began to work on the designs) *Young Jaden: Hm.... *thinks* ...! I think I've got something. *starts drawing* *Young Jeffrey: *smiles as he draws what appears to be a scarab beetle* *Young Ash: *draws his design and erases parts of it* *(Soon, they had drawn some pictures of their monster ideas.) *Young Alexis: Here's mine. *shows her design of a dolphin* *Young Jaden: *smiles* Wow! That looks great, Alexis! *Young Aqua: *looks at her drawing* *Young Jeffrey: *shows his design of a scarab* Check out mine. *Young Jaden: Whoa!!! Are you secretly an artist, Jeffrey?! *Young Jeffrey: *chuckles* Well...i am good at art. But i wouldn't say I'm an artist. *Young Jaden: You're next, Aqua. *Young Aqua: I'm not so sure if it's good... *Young Ash: There's always room for improvement. *Young Aqua: Well...you see... *shows her drawing* *Young Alexis: What is that exactly? *Young Aqua: It's a monster made of moss. *Young Jaden: ...... *smiles* I like it! *Young Aqua: ...! You do? *Young Jaden: *smiles* It's simple, but it says "alien" to me. *Young Aqua: *smiles* Wow...thank you, Jaden. *Young Jaden: *smiles* Right, Jeffrey? *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* You bet! *Young Aqua: *smiles* Gosh... Thanks guys. I was so afraid at first. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* It's okay, Aqua. *Young Jaden: *thinks for a moment and smiles* Hey, Aqua. I have an idea on how to help you feel even better. *Young Aqua: What is it? *Young Jaden: *smiles and points to Young Alexis' drawing* In honor of you, big sis, I'm gonna name Alexis' new sketch "Neo Spacian AQUA Dolphin." *Young Aqua: *smiles* Wow! You mean it? *Young Jaden: *smiles* You bet. As a way to show I love you as a big sister figure to me! *Young Aqua: *smiles* Aw. Thank you. *Young Jaden: *hugs her* *Young Aqua: *hugs him back* *Young Alexis: *smiles* Awwwwwwww. *Young Jeffrey: *smiles* Chapter 3: * Category:What-If Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531